


Keep quiet

by WhatTheF0x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheF0x/pseuds/WhatTheF0x
Summary: while at training camp, Kenma decides to be a little minx and seduces Kuroo while all their teammates are sleeping in the room
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308
Collections: kuroken s





	Keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where i found the time to write this but big brain was just big horny and i needed to get it done, i hope you enjoy it!

After a long day of training the Nekoma volleyball team was completely exhausted. The room was pitch black, save for the moonlight coming through the window offering very little in illumination. The boys were all asleep on their futons spread out throughout the room, one snoring fairly loudly, the only sound currently disrupting the peace of the night.

Kuroo laid wide awake, his arm over his eyes as he tried desperately to fall asleep despite the obnoxious noise. He tried to figure out who it was judging by the direction. It wasn’t Kenma who was curled up and silent on the futon next to him. And besides, for as long as he has known Kenma he was never a snorer. 

It was the first night of training camp and his muscles ached all over, all he wanted was a good sleep. He heard Kenma stirring next to him, the covers of his futon lifting a little as his boyfriend snuggled himself next to him. Kenma rested his head on Kuroo's chest and Kuroo could smell the soft fragrance of the others shampoo. The light purr of Kenma's breathing much more soothing than the obnoxious snore coming from someone else in the room. Kenma snaked his arm around Kuroo’s stomach, his hand pushing up Kuroo’s shirt as he ran his hand along Kuroo’s abs. That was nothing new. Kuroo knew Kenma had a fascination with Kuroo’s abs, his delicate fingers tracing the muscle definition. 

Kuroo reached around to hold Kenma, and with the new found comfort of Kenma's purr he finally was able to drift to sleep.

At least for a little while. It started in his dream, the warm wet feeling enveloping his dick, but he quickly woke up realizing the feeling was more than a dream. He could hear the sloppy wet sounds coming from under the covers and lifted the sheets up to see Kenma half lidded looking up at him with the entire length of Kuroo’s cock in his throat. 

Kenma made a slight gag and lifted his head up with a gasp for air before quickly shoving the fat tip back in his mouth and swirling his tongue around.

Kuroo grunted to hold back a moan.

“Kitten what are you doing?” he whispered harshly, but not having the will power to push his boyfriend away.

“I’m hungry,” Kenma purred, flicking his tongue along the length. Kenma’s mouth looked absolutely tiny trying to fit Kuroo’s dick inside it. Saliva dripped from the smaller boy's mouth.

“Our team is here baby,” Kuroo warned again. Normally it was him being the one getting them in this situation.

There had been times where Kuroo would pull Kenma away to the equipment room to shove him over some matts and take his tight ass right there while their teammates waited for them, unaware of where they had run off to. Or at parties, leading Kenma to the bathroom where Kenma would drop to his knees and swallow around Kuroos cock till come spilled down his throat. But it was always Kuroo who initiated it. Not that Kenma wasn’t equally excited every time, his dick springing to life the moment Kuroo pushed him to the floor. Kenma would never admit it out loud but he loved the way Kuroo manhandled him. His large hands holding his hips and moving him where he wanted him to be and using his holes for his pleasure, it drove Kenma wild, often coming with very little attention to his own dick. Kuroo would praise him telling him what a good kitten he was able to come on daddy's cock, and Kenma would preen at the praise. 

It was always Kuroo who started it, but right now in the most risky of situations here was Kenma, drooling heavily as he shoved Kuroo’s dick down his throat, purring that he was hungry.

Kuroo put the covers back down, the room was quiet now, too quiet, the sound of Kenma’s gasping every time he came up for air was all he could hear in the silence of the night. But who was Kuroo to deny his kitten what he wanted. Kuroo reached down and tangled his hands in Kenma’s hair, pulling harshly on the strands as he pulled Kenma’s mouth up off his dick. Kenma let out a too loud moan at the rough treatment.

“Shhh kitten shh,” Kuroo whispered, using one hand he guided his dick back into Kenma’s mouth, the feeling of pushing past those soft pink lips into the wet heat of that small mouth was too good and Kuroo let out another grunt as he tried to hold back his moans. 

With a tight grip in Kenma’s hair he shoved his head down onto his cock, a surprised gag coming from under the covers, Kuroo tugged him back up for a gasp of air before forcing his head back down. Kenma bracing his hands on the futon, his small fingers gripping tightly to the sheets. He was so hard, he loved kuroo’s roughness, his size, everything turned him on more and more. 

Kuroo didn’t realize it but he had been driving Kenma crazy all day. While training with everyone, sweat dripping off of him, he lifted his shirt up to wipe his face, his abs peeking out where Kenma could see the strong v shape of muscle leading down to his cock. What made Kenma more frustrated was by how un-phased Kuroo seemed to be with Kenma. He had tried tempting him throughout the day, but apparently no matter how many times he bent over to pick up a ball or a water bottle. Kuroo was too distracted with the other teams, leaving Kenma more and more frustrated that he wasn’t getting the attention he wanted. Even asking Kuroo if he could help him with something in the equipment room wasn’t enough to get his attention. This was built up sexual frustration that Kenma had been waiting for all day. If Kuroo wasn't going to take the initiative then Kenma would have to do it himself.

Kenma loved when Kuroo did this, used him. He was lifting his head up and down on his cock and fucking his throat like a fleshlight. Kenma could feel when he was close cause he would hold him down longer, Kenma's throat contracting around the thick cock was enough to send Kuroo over, coming down his throat. The scent of it filling Kenma's body made his head feel light, he preferred when Kuroo came in his mouth properly, letting him taste it first. But the feeling of Kuroo holding his head down and dumping his load into him was also incredibly hot, his own dick straining so hard against his shorts. 

Kuroo slowly pulled his dick from Kenma's mouth, the smaller boy gasping and breathing heavily. Coming back to reality and remembering they were only a couple feet away from one of their teammates. If anyone was awake they could clearly hear Kenma’s gasps for air. Kuroo lifted the covers back up to look at his boyfriend who rested his cheek against his hip, a soft smile on his face. Kenma smiles were so rare.

“You feeling better, Kitten?” Kurro reached down and pushed the blond hair out of his face. 

Kenma lifted his face to look at Kuroo, his long eyelashes casting a shadow over his eyes.

“Not even close,” he purred and climbed up Kurro’s body till they were face to face and leaned in for a kiss, Kuroo never minded kissing after a blow job. The taste of him on Kenma’s tongue gave him an ego that his dick tasted good, which he certainly boasted about. And Kenma wasn’t going to argue because it was true. 

Kenma let a soft moan against Kuroo’s lips, his arms supporting him on the pillow next to Kuroo's head. Kuroo’s hands naturally fell to Kenma’s hips waist, hiking his shirt up he slipped his hands up his boyfriends small frame. His hands found their way to his nipples, teasing them with his thumbs. Kenma shuddered and pulled away from the kiss to burrow into Kuroo’s neck, trying his best to hold back moans. 

“You like that don't you,” Kuroo teased with a smirk, Kenma always had sensitive nipples.

He lifted Kenma and guided him up till one of those perk pink buds was in front of his face. Kuroo flicked his tongue against one, earning a satisfactory shudder from Kenma with a tiny whine, the smaller boy rolling his hips in a circle, and Kuroo could feel Kenma’s dick pressing against Kuroo’s abs.

“God you’re so hot,” Kuroo growled and attacked Kenma’s nipple with his mouth, biting harshly before licking the tender flesh. Sucking on the little bud till both nipples were puffy and red.

Kenma had tears in his eyes as he fought so hard to hold back his moans which fell into little whimpers instead. 

“I want you… inside” Kenma whined softly, lowering his body back down to press kisses along Kuroo’s sharp jawline. 

“That’s not a good idea kitten,” Kuroo warned and tilted his face to catch Kenma’s mouth where Kenma nipped at his lip.

“I don’t care,” Kenma pouted but crawled off Kuroo’s lap and laid himself next to Kuroo..

“That’s a good boy,” Kuroo praised him and adjusted his shorts back up before spooning next to Kenma and running his hand down the front of Kenma’s shorts, massaging the cute dick that was still aching for release. “I’ll take care of this”

Kuroo slipped his hand inside Kenma’s shorts tugging at the others cock earning new soft gasps at the new sensation.

“Kuroo I want it please, I’m ready,” Kenma whispered between gasps and tugged his shorts down, pressing his ass back to rub against Kuroo’s dick now hidden behind a layer of fabric.

“Are you, Kitten?” Kuroo asked and slipped his hand down over Kenma’s now bare cheeks. Giving a firm squeeze at the plump flesh before slipping a finger down to tease the tight hole there. To his surprise he was wet there, Kenma must have stretched himself before coming into bed with Kuroo. His little cunt was already dripping with lube, Kurro let out another low growl in Kenma’s ear before shoving two fingers inside without warning. 

Kenma yelped and Kuroo quickly wrapped his other arm around him to put a hand over his mouth.

“Shh shh kitten, I’m making sure you really are ready,” Kuroo whispered in his ear, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out, feeling the way Kenma would shudder and his hole twitching. 

Kenma struggled to hold back his moan as he pushed back against Kuroo’s hand, urging him to go deeper. Kuroo loved the feeling of Kenma coming apart in his hands like this, the other boy was so soft and malleable when he was in this mood.

“More, please,” Kenma’s voice was so small, afraid if he went any louder he wouldn't be able to hold back.

“You know what I want,” Kuroo licked along the shell of Kenma’s ear while he slipped a third finger inside pushing Kenma further. “Ask for it,”

Kenma’s face was so hot, the stretch felt so good but it was only a taste of what it was like to have Kuroo inside him, he needed it.

“Please Daddy,” Kenma whispered, his face so flushed and embarrassed. He didn’t care if his teammates heard them fucking, but if they heard that he would be mortified.

“Yes Kitten,” Kuroo slipped his shorts back down, his cock felt harder than before with the anticipation of filling Kenma up. He lined himself up with that wet little hole just begging for him and pushed in, stretching him further than his fingers could.

“ ‘s big it’s so big,” Kenma gasped and Kuroo had to cover his mouth again. It didn’t matter how many times Kenma took Kuroo it seemed every time he was always unprepared for how big he really was. 

Kenma threw his head back against Kuroo’s chest and whined against his hand. Kuroo was only halfway inside him.

“You wanna stop?” Kuroo asked, gripping hard at Kenma’s hips that he might leave bruises on the pale skin.

Kenma shook his head no and Kuroo pushed in further, and further till he bottomed out. He reached around to Kenma's stomach and pressed on his lower abdomen.

“There you go kitten, filled you up like you wanted,” Kuroo slowly pulled back till he was half way out again before pushing back in again, carefully workin him open and adjusting him to the size. 

It was disappointing that they had to be so quiet he loved when Kenma was loud, that stoic emotionless face coming apart more and more as he loses himself to pleasure. But he would have to settle for the suppressed moans he could feel against his hand as he rocked his hips against the others.

“You’re so good baby, you take me so well,” Kuroo purred, “My kitten couldn’t wait till we got home, he needed it now huh?”

Kenma was shuddering, he was never a talker, during sex or otherwise, but Kuroo was always running his mouth, and when he did during sex it just sent chills of pleasure and excitement up his spine. 

“Maybe you like the idea of being caught, you want everyone to know what a good kitten you are that can take all of daddy’s cock,” 

Kuroo was losing care for being caught himself, shameless as always. If Kenma started this he was gonna finish it. He slipped himself out from Kenma’s ass despite his whine of protest. Kenma reached back for Kuroo’s hip, desperately trying to find him and guide him back inside but Kuroo was moving away and rolled Kenma onto his stomach. Kuroo straddled Kenma’s small frame, his large body completely enveloping Kenma, he pushed his dick back inside. Groaning as he did so, the new position added a new tightness. 

Kenma buried his face into the pillow stifling a moan, his hands gripping hard at the sheets.

“Feels good kitten?” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear, his dick reaching deeper and deeper. 

Kenma nodded into the pillow, arching his back. He felt so full, Kuroo’s dick stretching him so far he felt like he might split apart in the best way. Pleasure was spiking through his body with each movement of Kuroo on top of him. He was so close, desperately chasing his orgasm trying to squirm into just the right position under Kuroo to get him to hit that spot just right.

It seemed Kuroo was getting close too, his movements getting more erratic. He shoved Kenma down into the pillow, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sounds, but it was useless anyway. They were both making so much noise with their breathing and movement, that if anyone was awake it would be impossible for them to not know what was going on.

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s dick getting impossibly harder inside him and suddenly he stopped moving and he could feel the warm gush inside him. His eyes rolled back, he loved that feeling the most. Kuroo filling him up, marking him as his, the warmth filling him feeling like fire in his veins. Thinking of Kuroo using him as his own come dump, got Kenma so turned on he suddenly started twitching as he had a dry orgasm.

“Ah no, daddy, more please,” Kenma whined, not satisfied with that.

“Shh kitten, you know i’ll take care of you,” Kuroo purred. He pulled out and layed down on his side next to Kenma before rolling the other boy back over to his back. “Spread your legs for me,”

Kenma, pliable and obedient, spread his legs for Kuroo without a fuss or whine. Kuroo slipped his hand between his legs, 3 fingers pushing back inside his sloppy wet hole, slick with come dripping out of him. He began thrusting his fingers up in a motion directly attacking the tender spot inside him. The wet sounds filling the room, Kenma squirmed and arched his back into Kuroo’s hand.

“Come on baby,” Kuroo leaned in, kissing along Kenma’s jaw up to his ear.

Kenma let out a stifled moan as he finally came, his legs twitching and kicking out and his breath heavy, his heart pounding rapidly.

“Good boy,” Kuroo praised pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his pants.

“I'm messy,” Kenma sighed, looking down at his stomach.

“Go to the bathroom and wash up,” Kuroo chuckled lightly and rolled over to his back.

Kenma pouted but did just that.

When he returned, Kuroo was laying on his back with his arm out and open, the perfect spot for Kenma to crawl in bed with him and snuggle up. Kenma had always been a cuddler, liking to be held. He laid his head back down on Kuroo’s chest, where he had started the night, Kuroo’s arm instinctively wrapping around him. He let out a content sigh and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they woke up later, all their teammates already up and in the canteen. Kuroo had to rush Kenma to get ready, who whined that he was tired and sore the whole time.

“That’s because you wanted to do something we shouldn’t have,” Kuroo reminded.

“Yeah but that was good,” Kenma pouted and looked away, grabbing his video game before walking away.

Kuroo followed behind but when they arrived their teammates were actually nowhere to be found. Kenma didn’t seem bothered and took a seat next to hinata.

“Hey Kenma, you’ve got a big red mark on your neck” Hinata pointed out.

Kenma flushed slightly covering it with his hand.

“Oh, there were a lot of bugs in our room last night, they kept biting me,” he replied calmly.

“Bugs? That must have been some big bugs biting at you, I’m glad we didn’t have any in our room”

“Yeah”

On the court the rest of the Nekoma team had already begun tossing the ball to each other and warming up for practice that day. There was an air of uneasy between all of them.

“Look, uh… we’re all gonna pretend like we didn’t hear that last night right?” Taketora asked, looking around at the other boys, a blush on his face as he remembered Kenma’s whimpers and kuroo’s muffled grunts, and worst of all the wet sound of skin on skin.

There was a round of agreement between most of the other members.

“Hear what?” Lev chimed in loudly.

None of the boys answered all looking around at each other.

“Wait, come on, Yaku-san what was it that you guys heard last night!?” Lev asked again, nudging Yaku.

“Don’t remind me you dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, follow me on twitter @soskepticalfox


End file.
